I'm Yours
by wizardingfiction
Summary: Hermione is dreading an upcoming detention with her cruel and strict Potions Professor.


**Disclaimer: The characters within my story are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. She's a fantastic woman and I gratefully thank her for her brilliance of her canon. I am just using them for my ideas and will return them once done playing with them. I own nothing but the plot. **

Hermione had been dreading the impeding visit to the Potions' classroom. She was on her way to a detention she received for her previous behavior towards the Potions Master. There was constant bickering between the two, even with the age difference; both were very much alike when it came to intelligence and a thirst for knowledge. They both were atypical students, Hermione currently and Severus previously obviously. Though Hermione found friends and for the most part was admired for her mind, Severus did not have the same stroke of luck when attending Hogwarts as a student. Though Hermione dreaded the constant bantering that was guaranteed to occur during this detention, her perception of the professor had changed dramatically since Voldemort's downfall. Everyone had finally found out the truth to Snape's role, and was deeply admired, though still feared and disliked by many. Even there were those who felt he even had alternative motives for his side of the Light. Snape chose to continue being the disliked professor, even when being awarded for his actions and bravery.

Hermione, however, admired him regardless of his actions and words as a professor. She felt great sympathy towards the man, and knew deep down inside somewhere within that frozen heart in his chest, he was capable of being sincere, and needed someone to thaw it to warmth. When Hermione originally thought this, she wondered who that person could be. She knew of the love Snape felt for Harry's mother Lily, but obviously it could not be Lily to revive him, and even so if she were alive today, she could not reciprocate the feelings Snape had for her. She began to think of Severus more and more, and began to feel attraction towards him. His keen mind, his passion for academics and learning, his courage and integrity, were all qualities she desired in a man. Unfortunately Ron was none of these things, which explained their relationships' quick dissolve. They had remained friends, including Harry. They were able to train to be Aurors after the war, but Hermione chose to revisit Hogwarts as a 7th year student. She wanted to come back to the place she had turned away from for the good of the Order, and wanted to experience her last and final year.

In her time back at Hogwarts, her attraction to Snape increased. She began to have thoughts of the man she never would have dreamed she would imagine. It came to a point where she could hardly focus in her Potions lessons because of his silky, deep voice. When he would come in close contact with her, she began to feel tingles and shivers she never once experienced with another person of the opposite sex. At first she thought herself mad, but realized this man was who she had always wanted. Unfortunately, teacher/student relationships were obviously strictly forbidden. With Hermione knowing all the rules of Hogwarts, it would be evident this would discourage her growing crush for her professor. However, it made it that more exhilarating. The idea of Snape taking her during a lesson or somewhere within the Potions classroom began to feed her nightly ritual before she fell asleep within Gryffindor Tower. It was in the middle of first term, and she had begun a countdown until she could truly venture forth in her feelings for the cruel professor.

She finally approached the door to the Potions classroom, and knocked to enter. She heard a deep reply of, "Come in." She entered, and saw the man of her recent imagination seated at his desk in front of the classroom. She walked towards the front and sat down in the desk before him, waiting to hear what her punishment would be during this detention. "Ms. Granger, you will be producing various vials of the Polyjuice Potion for my stores. I am correct in assuming you have produced the potion in the past." Hermione blushed a deep red, trying to hide a smirk. "But Professor, as I'm certain you know, the Polyjuice Potion requires a month to concoct correctly." "Yes, Ms. Granger I am well aware, which leads to your realization that you shall be serving detention with me for the next month to produce the vials I require, your behavior in my classroom is evident for your month long punishment." Snape sneered, secretly enjoying the look of shock on Hermione's face. She swore to herself, though also realized she was able to spend a month's worth of time one on one with the man of her dreams. "Yes sir, I understand." "Well then, you know where to gather the ingredients I'm sure, begin!" Snape stated.

Hermione began to work, while Snape sat at his desk to grade his papers. She had begun to calculate when the next full moon would be in order to collect fluxweed required for the potion, and began to plan the next month in order to properly produce the potion. Snape would occasionally look up from his papers to watch Hermione hard at work. He himself had began to feel himself warming up to her, seeing her brilliance during the second wizarding war at such a young age, caused his admiration to gravitate to her. It amazed him to see how much she had grown up since her first year at Hogwarts. She had bloomed into the beautiful young woman sitting before him working determined to produce such a complicated potion many students could never dream of concocting properly. In her current outfit, he could admire her curves and womanly figure that she had grown into. Her hair currently was straightened, not in their normal frizzy curls, and wearing her school uniform though her cloak was absent. The top of the buttons to her school shirt was undone, and he could see the beginning of her apparent cleavage. He looked down to her hips and legs, covered by her school skirt, and the dark pantyhose she chose to wore this night. He felt himself lick his lips at the delicious sight before him, this woman working diligently to the potion, and failed to notice her stopping her ministrations and gazing at him.

"Professor, I'm having complications properly shredding the boomslang skin required for the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione stated to bring him out of his thoughts. His lips turned into a grimace, hiding his true thoughts. He stood up from the desk and rounded behind her, and replied, "Well let me observe how you would do so and I will assist." She felt a shiver run through her body, hoping it was not noticeable, and tried to focus on shredding correctly. Snape did notice the shiver, and grinned to himself behind her, realizing he may have an effect on her, a positive one to him. He whispered gently _Legilimens_ and entered her mind to see what she was thinking. He witnessed a scene he never would have guessed could cross this apparently innocent girls' mind. She was thrown across his desk onto her stomach, her skirt pulled up to reveal she wore no underwear to the classroom, and him behind her, frantically thrusting and pushing into her, while telling the young woman, "You are such a naughty witch Ms. Granger. Tell me how much you love feeling myself inside of you!" Her responses within her thoughts affected him even more. "Yes Professor, I am a naughty witch, and I love feeling your hard cock buried inside me! Please Professor, I've been so bad. Fuck me harder, quicker, yes! Yes! Yes! You feel terrific sir!"

He retreated from her thoughts, physically and emotionally affected by her deep desire. He never would imagine another witch such as Hermione would affect him like this either. Lily was so long ago for him, and he had shut himself down since she made it clear she did not reciprocate his feelings. He felt that if Lily wasn't meant for him, no one was meant for him. He felt a sensation within his chest that he hadn't felt in a very long time, he felt a warmth spreading and a deep elation that he recognized the feeling from a long time ago. Though he realized it would take a good amount of time to be able to fully love another person again, he felt he could feel that way again for Hermione, this bright, brilliant witch that reciprocated feelings and an attraction for him. Though she was a student, she wasn't your typical student, and it would be soon enough that she would be graduating. In addition, the idea of the teacher/student relationship excited him beyond belief. For Severus Snape to find this ideal, meant true change for the man. He then began to lean over Hermione to observe her shredding of the boomslang skin, he felt a shudder come from her with their contact. "Ms. Granger, when shredding the boomslang skin, it must be done so thinly and within equal proportions. Like so." He stated, and then placed his hands over hers, and moved her hands with his to show the proper way to shred the ingredient. "See Ms. Granger, one must shred the skin slowly and softly to ensure all the properties stay intact for the potion." Snape gently instructed, his face on the side of Hermione's, and his breath tickled her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and was trying desperately to focus, but found it difficult feeling the hard, muscular chest of her Potions professor against her back, his arms around her soft body, and his calloused, strong, firm hands guiding her.

Severus was thoroughly enjoying the affect he had on her, he could feel her slight twitches and sighs, and shivers. Finally they had completed shredding the boomslang properly, and Severus stepped away to retreat to his desk, and could slightly hear a faint whimper when he had left Hermione at her desk. "That is how to properly shred the boomslang skin, remember with that ingredient you must be gentle and careful, like with most situations, " he remarked. Snape had a slight smirk on his face, and sat down back to grading papers, noticing the innuendo he made. Some time had passed and Hermione continued to work diligently, and Snape would steal glances while grading his papers. He came up with an idea, and called Hermione to the desk, "Ms. Granger would you please come here for a moment?" Hermione tensed up a bit, and walked towards his desk in front of him, and Snape pushed a roll of parchment towards the student that had her familiar handwriting all over it. "This is less than par for your normal work Ms. Granger, would you care to explain?" The particular essay in question was covering the Draught of Living Death. In her opinion she had easily produced the essay in a few nights time, and expected an Outstanding on the essay. "Professor, I don't understand, I thoroughly researched the topic and wrote a lengthier essay more so than any other student to my knowledge." This was the reaction he had hoped for, and stood up from his desk with a dark demeanor to his face. "Are you questioning my authority as a professor in judging your essay?" Hermione gulped, and responded, "No sir, I just don't understand your judgment that's all."

This seemed to fuel Snape's fire, and he approached the witch, facing her, and grasped the back of her neck to look up at him. This completely shocked Hermione, though she should have felt fear or threatened, she felt that her wildest dreams were coming true. His face was within close proximity of her own, and he was speaking to her with hidden lust and almost venom laced in his voice. "Ms. Granger, I have assigned you detention, but it has become evident that further punishment is needed, for you have been a naughty witch." Hermione gasped audibly and her eyes widened. Smirking at her reaction for a moment, it was in an instant that Snape pulled her face towards his in a brutal, searing, passionate kiss. Hermione's mind was reeling, feeling every nerve ending alive in this moment. The feel of his normally cruel mouth pressing against her own soft lips, and feeling his lips move gracefully over hers, immediately both mouths opening for entrance of their tongues, Snape immediately gained dominance and thrust his tongue within her warm mouth, sliding his tongue gracefully yet forcefully against hers, making her weak in the knees and melt into his arms that were strong, holding her up so she would not fall. Though Severus had wanted to take the witch brutally as he saw within her mind, he decided to show her a slight gentle side, and began to slow his pace of kissing her to slow, gentle brushes of their lips, one hand sliding to cup her face and the other to settle on her hip. Hermione whimpered against his lips from his ministrations, and let both arms wrap around his broad shoulders, and her hands moved upwards to entangle in his long, black, silky smooth hair.

After a moment of the tenderness he bestowed upon her, they pulled apart for well needed oxygen. Hermione placed her face into his chest, moving her arms to hug around his middle, wanting to memorize this moment, knowing that it was in fact real. All the moments she had fantasized and wished to have a chance at this brilliant and tortured man were coming true. While regaining her own breath, Severus wrapped his arms around her petite body, holding her close to him, her head underneath his chin, and he finally took in her scent. She smelled absolutely divine, smelling of lilacs and orchids. He felt more warmth spread throughout his body, feeling content in his choice to take this woman within his embrace, regardless of the forbidden affair that would potentially receive much scrutiny. He did not care, after all of his sacrifices, torment, and obstacles he had in his life, he decided in this moment that he had lived for others and for the good of the Wizarding world. Now was the time for him to be selfish, and indulge in this opportunity to be with someone who felt the same for him as he did for her. He placed his thumb and finger on her chin to have her look up at him into his eyes, a smoldering lust burning within his dark orbs and was reflected within Hermione's hazel eyes. Though there would be plenty of time for romance and gentleness, after viewing the witch's fantasy, he intended to fulfill her wish.

"Ms. Granger, it is time to begin your punishment for your disregard for my authority within my own classroom," he stated, then turned her around so her back was facing his chest, and tilted her head so he could greedily nip and kiss at the glorious neck of the witch. Hermione was groaning in absolute pleasure, still not believing this was all happening. She reached one arm above her to wrap around the back of Severus' head to grip on tight and not let him get away from what his lips, teeth and tongue were doing to her body in just that one gentle area. She had never realized it was such an erogenous zone for her. Without her realizing it, Severus had moved them so they were right in front of his desk, and he suddenly withdrew from Hermione's neck and pushed her over his desk so that she couldn't see what he was doing, but had her chest against his desk. Suddenly, she felt her skirt being lifted up past her hips, and her pantyhose stockings were gone, and to the pleasure of Severus, he found out she had decided to come panty-less to this detention. This increased the warmth he had been feeling to pool in between his own legs, and he groaned predatorily. He was quickly behind her, and she could feel his heat radiating off of him against her bum in the air. She silently cheered for choosing to go commando for this detention, and then began to hear him speak softly, "I'm offering you a chance to stop this, say no, and act like this never happened Ms. Granger." She looked around to see him with a sincere look on his face, and sighed softly at the sight. She stood up again, but kept her back facing him to reach at his neck to pull him against her, rubbed her bum against his throbbing erection, and whispered as she pulled his face towards hers, "Severus, please take me. I'm yours."

Severus gasped, breathed out her first name lovingly, "Hermione…", and gently kissed her once more, and pushed her back onto the desk. He ran a soft hand over her fabric covered rump, and quickly pushed the fabric back up towards her back, and sighed at the sight before him. This beautiful woman, sprawled across his own personal classroom desk, wantonly awaiting whatever he chose to do with her, wanting him fully and mutually as much as he wanted her. He ran his calloused hand over her bottom, feeling her shiver wanting more. As soon as she felt his firm hand against her, she squealed as she felt a sharp sting against her gentle skin. Immediately she felt two more slaps on the same cheek, and groaned appreciatively as he then smoothed the pink skin. "Ms. Granger, before I take you for my liking, you will learn a lesson or two for speaking back to me, do you understand?" he inquired, though only one answer would suffice from the student at this point. She whimpered, and gently replied, "Yes, sir." He inwardly growled, and then began a routine of smacking her bum, smacking each side individually, then smoothing his hand over the warm skin. He increased the pace of his punishment, and she gripped the edge of the desk, taking each smack but immediately thrusting back her bum for more punishment. The way her body responded to his ministrations elicited mumbles and groans from the professor. Once her bum was bordering a dark shade of red, he ran both his hands over her bum, and muttered a cooling charm on his hands to mimic ice running over her red skin slowly to ease the warmth and discomfort.

"You have succeeded admirably Ms. Granger, but I am not taking you quite yet," Severus stated. She whimpered, but replied once again with, "Yes, sir." Immediately, she felt herself being turned over onto her back, and immediately felt a chill fall over her body as he had muttered a quick charm to disrobe her. His eyes feel appreciatively over her feminine, petite, yet curved body. Her soft skin aching to be touched, her perfectly sized breasts, dusty pink nipples matched proportionately to her cup size, her hourglass figure, her creamy skin, beautiful legs, and dripping sex made his mouth water. He had found out how naughty she was with her clean shaven mound. But he regained his composure, truly working to fulfill her fantasy and making her scream for him. He muttered spells she did not recognize, and found her arms tied above her head at the wrists with strong yet gentle binds, and were tied to keep her arms above her head, and next she found her ankles tied as well, spread to reveal herself to him even more. She whimpered audibly, and found herself unable to move away from the desk or his lingering eyes. He moved towards her and she felt him in between her thighs, within close proximity of her aching pussy. She wanted to feel him fill her to the hilt, but knew it was his call on what would happen next, and she submitted gratefully to him. He looked over her, and first took his fingertips, and slowly grazed them over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their absence all over her skin. Her nipples were already hard and tightened buds, her chest rising and falling quickly from the sensations he was producing. His careful and methodical ministrations of her body made her quickly realize why he was an excellent Potions' master.

She continued to whimper and writhe beneath his hands as he grazed her inner thighs, down her calves and feet. She was on the brink of begging for more rough contact, when in that moment, she felt his fingertips back at her chest, and quickly both of her nipples were pinched hard and rough. She arched off the desk at the sudden pain, but quickly was eased into pleasure. She could hear his breathing becoming heavy and labored. It took great self restraint for him not to unleash his leaking and throbbing erection and just press into the witch below him. But he took his time, making it a memorable night etched into both their memories. He continued the routine of pinching her nipples to the brink, and then softly rubbing them with his fingertips, and continuing the pattern until he felt he could move more. He gently rubbed and cupped her breasts, kneading them softly while she arched harder into his touch. He loved her responsiveness to just his touch, and her willingness for his actions. Finally, both of his hands were placed on her thighs, and she moaned loudly, beginning to beg. "Sir, please, I'm aching for you. I've been such a naughty witch, please I beg you, take me, let me feel you inside me." Snape's jaw dropped, and let himself falter by falling to his knees before her spread thighs. He slowly blew breath onto her dripping mound, and she ground into the air, wanting more. He slowly brought his hand to the desk right below her sex, and then gently dragged one slender yet long digit against her folds.

Hermione bucked into the finger wanting more, and the finger slide between her folds, his fingertip pressed against her swollen nub and his finger slowly being swallowed by her mound. He pulled back instantly, intent on teasing her. "It seems that your body wants any part of what I have to offer Ms. Granger. Do remember this is your punishment, and to refrain from pushing your luck with my generosity." She moaned loudly, and closed her eyes shut to relax her body's responses to his advances. "Yes sir, I apologize sir," she replied. Then she felt a smack of his palm against her mound, which immediately drenched his palm. She looked down and saw him looking up her, licking from his wrist to the fingertip of his middle finger, tasting her pleasure. She whimpered, and awaited further punishment. He quickly smacked her sex with the palm of his hand a few more times, feeling her warmth press against his hand, knowing he could only do so much of this teasing, that teased him as well. Finally, he slipped the fingertip of his index finger inside of her moist channel, and felt her constrict against the intrusion, wanting more, wanting to be filled. He slowly filled her with the finger, watching her face for the most glorious reactions. Once his index finger was inserted to the hilt, he blew a breath once more against her sex, and quickly inserted his middle finger alongside his index. Hermione pulled against her restraints, wanting to feel his hair within her fingers and wanting more. As he began to slowly finger fuck her to prepare her, he brought his thumb against her nub and gently moved in circles around her swollen clit while his other fingers worked their magic.

Hermione was not going to last long with his teasing, and he had planned on that. Soon enough, his head was closer to her mound, he took in her scent and felt he had to soon have that scent on his palate. Agonizingly slow, he dragged his tongue along her folds that were wrapped around his fingers. Hermione bucked in response to the new feeling, and spoke her appreciation. "Thank you sir!" Severus smiled at her response, taking so well to the role. He then began lapping quickly at her flowing juices, while continuing to finger fuck her into oblivion. She was moaning, on the brink of screaming from the sudden pressure and pleasure he was driving into her. She was certain she would have marks around her wrist and ankles. In the here and now, she did not care, because his lust and want for her, and the pleasure he was causing her was all that mattered. He pulled his mouth away to speak firmly to her, "Ms. Granger, you must ask for my permission to release, do not make the mistake of coming without my permission." She groaned loudly, and replied, "Yes sir, I am very close though sir!" He smirked, and replied, "Not yet, you must wait until I'm ready for you to come. Focus Ms. Granger, I know you can." He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, and quickened the pace. He pressed one hand on her lower stomach while continuing to slide his fingers back and forth, while pulling his thumb back and lapping his tongue against her nub, making her scream out loud and see stars. She tried hard to focus on not having her release, holding it off until he said she could. She began to beg relentlessly, waiting for him to say yes. "Please sir, please I beg you! I'm so close, please let me come! You're so good to me, let me show you how good it feels, please!" Severus took a few moments still continuing his ministrations, and then finally pulled away from her nub, looked up in her eyes, and simply said, "Come now…".

This was her undoing, her back arched clearly off the desk, her warm, wet channel gripped his fingers within her, and she trembled all over, screaming out his name during her release. Her eyes were closed tight, feeling a series of tingles and sparks flying within and off her body from the glorious orgasm Severus had produced for her. Ever nerve ending in her body was on fire, and felt her body was truly alive for the first time. He continued to lick up her pleasure until her thighs were clean and he was licking nothing but skin. She laid her back against the desk, feeling a chilling feeling with the sweat that had produced over her body, and had a wide grin on her face, and gently stated, "Thank you sir, that was glorious." Severus smiled at her response, and stood up between her thighs, and replied, "You're welcome Ms. Granger, but I'm not quite done with you yet." She opened her eyes to look at him, and saw the most beautiful sight before her, between her thighs. Severus was unrobed, and she was able to see everything about this man just from seeing him naked before her. Her eyes raked over his skin, the scars that littered his torso and the ones on his thighs she could see. But that was not the only remarkable part of him. He was absolutely fit, his torso and flat stomach built, his broad shoulders, and his illuminating skin, made her feel as though she was looking at an angel. She brought her eyes back up to his face, admiring his dark features in contrast to his skin, and saw the lust and desire within his eyes focused on her. She reciprocated the look within her own eyes to him, and looked back down to stare at his throbbing free erection, pointing straight at it's desired place; within her.

She was ready, already feeling her desire feel her up for her round two, and her mouth almost watered at the sight of his engorged head silently begging to be within her warm channel. Severus broke her thought process, by walking just a little bit closer, his cock within close proximity of her sex, and gripped her thighs with his hands. "Hermione, I must ask for my own knowledge if this is your first time, have you done this before?" Hermione sighed, and replied with a bit of embarrassment, "Yes I've done this before…" and she knew not to go into much more detail. She knew that it'd be best not to give him a detailed description of her first time with Ronald, due to the lack of satisfaction she gained from that encounter, and that Severus wasn't exactly a big fan of that Weasley. Severus was a little disappointed that he couldn't be her first, but in the back of his mind thought he could be her last she'd ever have in their lifetimes. He smirked, and replied, "Well that is good news, due to the rough nature of how I'm going to take you." She gasped, and suddenly was back on her stomach, her arms behind her back but still tied, and her ankles back towards the floor, but rooted in their spot; spread slightly so give Severus the ability to press within her. Suddenly, she felt one of his hands on hers behind her back, and felt something large press against her opening. She figured it was the head of his erection, and she readied herself, biting her bottom lip, which was in full view of Severus due to him producing a mirror in front of her so he could see her face. He smirked, and slowly slid the head into her, and let her get used to his size; stilling his movements. Hermione sighed deeply and audibly, still working to memorize this moment, one that she dreamed but never imagined would come true.

"Now Ms. Granger, prepare yourself. You are mine for the taking, and I will not go easy on you. You have been a naughty witch and you must receive the full punishment, do you understand?" Severus stated with his silky, smooth voice, watching her tremble at his words. "Yes, sir, I am yours for the taking, please sir, fuck me relentlessly!" Hermione begged, and with her reply, he slammed into her to the hilt, making her rise off the desk from arching her back, never feeling so full and happy in her entire life. Severus then used his left hand to hold onto her bounded hands, and the other to grip her hip as he pulled back, and drove into her once more. He began a series of stroking her long and hard, making sure she felt each inch as he drove into her. He enjoyed watching her face, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, moaning his name and how much she enjoyed feeling him deep within her. "Sir, you feel extraordinary, oh sir that feels so good, thank you…thank you!" He smirked, and then released his grip on her hip and smacked her right cheek hard, watching the cheek bounce not only from his hand but from his hard thrusts into her petite body. He could feel her warm cavern tightening around him, and knew he wouldn't last as long as he hoped. He gave her pink bum a few more slaps, while increasing his speed in driving into her, her body trembling from his assault of her sex, and her moans growing louder and louder, feeling this brilliant man take her. He leaned over her, and while taking his left hand to cup her breast, pinching her nipple while still thrusting into her, he nibbled and kissed at her neck, looking at her in the mirror while she did; her eyes wide and becoming moist from the absolutely pleasure she was delivered.

He then stared at her in the mirror, and stated, "Ms. Granger, you're such a bad, naughty witch, I can feel you gripping onto me tighter from within you. You love this so much don't you? You love feeling me pound into your body, ravish you, deliver you pleasure, tell me!" A few tears fell from her eyes, not from any pain or anguish, but from the happiness she felt wash over her body, having him fully within her and knowing this would not be the last encounter they would ever have. "Yes Professor Snape, I'm such a naughty witch, my body is yours. I love feeling you hard and full inside me, it feels so fucking good. Please sir, I want to feel you come inside me! I'm so close, take me harder sir, take me!" she screamed. This was the peak of Severus' undoing, and he stood back up over her, pushed her head to the desk, and drove into her even harder, making her body rock as he pounded her, her bum rippling from his hips driving into her. He pulled onto her hair, and yelled at her, "Come now for me witch, come now!" She screamed his name so loudly it echoed throughout the Potions classroom hitting Severus in his eardrums, and he felt her tighten and constrict around him, while her body trembled and shivered tremendously from his assault, and he drove into her one final time and his cock shot his seed within her, holding onto her hips as his orgasm washed over her. He stilled himself and they stayed in that position for a moment, him softening within her, and her regaining her breath from the delicious romp they had just engaged in. Suddenly she felt him slip out of her, and she whimpered at the loss. Then she felt her binds gone, and was picked up into his arms, carrying her into his chambers.

Their clothes were levitated and followed them into his personal bedroom, and he laid her down on top of his bed, which had a black wooden frame and a green silk comforter, silver silk pillows, and underneath had lighter green sheets. He laid her down, kissed her forehead gently, and walked away for a moment to his personal stores of potions. She laid back on his bed and stretched fully, feeling her body alive and sedated at the same time. She had a huge grin on her face, teeth showing, and awaited his return. As he came back, he sat next to her still nude on the bed, and asked, "Let me see your wrists 'Mione." She offered her hands and he rubbed in a solution to rid the dark red marks around them, and to rid the potential pain she would feel either tonight or tomorrow. Slowly he moved down to her feet, kissed her ankles gently, and rubbed the solution into them as well to rid of any evidence. He looked back up at her while rubbing her left ankle, "You know the drill, we don't want the students noticing any passionate wounds you may have endured when you're teaching tomorrow." Hermione giggled as her glamour charms were slowly drifting away, to reveal her current age and still beautiful looks, her being in her late 20's and the Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. "Thank you darling, I love how you take care of me," she replied. Once he was done ensuring she would have no evidence of their romp tomorrow morning, he laid beside her and they pulled up the covers to get ready for bed. She curled into his body, laying her head on his chest, and her hair magically going back into a ponytail on her head.

"Mmmmmm…" he mumbled as they were ready to sleep. "Sickle for your thoughts darling?" Hermione inquired. "Well, tonight was fantastic, I was very glad you wanted to reenact that first night when we gave ourselves to each other." Severus admitted. She giggled, "Indeed Sev, after all these years, it's nice to revisit when we first gave ourselves to each other, one of my favorite nights we've shared." Severus smiled widely, and ran his hand over her naked back, "Though you didn't need the glamours, you'll always be as beautiful to me as you were that first night." "I know darling, but I wanted to play the role just right, it still surprises me over the years we got away with our relationship in the beginning, and that you were so willing to do so," Hermione stated, taking one hand and grabbing his other to entangle their fingers, her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. He chuckled, and replied, "Well, I realized that night I wouldn't let anything stop me from being happy, and you made me feel alive again, and I hadn't felt that way in so long, I wouldn't let anything stop me. Besides, I'm certain if we had been caught, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have left this place to be with you, but I'm glad we're here together and have made it through it all together." Hermione's eyes moistened again, and she reached up to give him a gentle kiss for what he admitted to her, and laid her head back down to look at their entangled hands, seeing both their marriage rings glimmering in the candlelight. "I love you Severus, good night darling." "Good night 'Mione, and I love you."

**So that was my first attempt at a one shot. Pretty long I know, but I do enjoy Severus/Hermione pairings. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns throughout it. Reviews are welcomed, I love reading if people enjoy it or would prefer changes for the next work. **

**I'm still working on my first story, **_**Inter House Mingling**_**, but I wanted to venture off and work on things that had been in my mind. Expect more one shots and work on my first story with Cedric/Oliver. Review, review, review please!**

**-D.R. **


End file.
